


I Don't Need Your Help?

by Zaria_Lianna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Bustier salt, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Needs a Break, The Ladyblog, because nobody treats her how she deserves, bullied marinette, bustier is the shittiest of teachers, miraculous marinette, ml salt, trigger warning, useless teacher bustier, vague discussion of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaria_Lianna/pseuds/Zaria_Lianna
Summary: Marinette has long since reached the end of her rope, and, desperate for help, she goes to Mlle. Bustier. Unfortunately, Bustier doesn't seem to see a problem.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 729





	I Don't Need Your Help?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an ask prompt for @virgil-is-a-cutie on Tumblr and… Did not stop until it was its own story. This is why i don’t send asks.
> 
> Cross-posted on my Tumblr (@legallyspawned), fanfiction.net (Zaria Lianna), and Wattpad (Zaria Lianna)
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING FOR VAGUE REFERENCES TO SELF-HARM/SUICIDE ATTEMPT****

“I have stood on the sidelines and watched as you helped all one of your students, from Alya and Kim to Chloe and Lila. Every one of them… except me.” Marinette said, tears streaming down her face. “Am I not worth it? Do I somehow not deserve the same help and support all of the others get, _including_ the bullies?”

“Oh, Marinette,” simpered Mlle. Bustier. “You are a role model to your classmates, a pillar on how to behave. You never needed my help. ”

Marinette felt as if she had been slapped, suffered a punch to the gut. “ _Never needed your help_? I have been bullied for four years, something you never did anything about. Yeah, Chloe is the mayor’s daughter, so I can almost get not wanting to confront her, but you never checked to make sure I was okay. Never made sure I wasn’t pushed to the breaking point, which I nearly was **_dozens_** of times. Because, apparently, I never needed your help.”

Bustier was beginning to look disappointed, and opened her mouth to speak, most likely reprimand Marinette for speaking this way to a teacher, but Marinette was far from finished.

“ _No_. You do not get to brush me off this time. I asked you for help. I repeatedly _begged_ for you to say something. To not let Lila take over what Chloe had been so close to succeeding with for so long with her lies. Both times, you let me fall, to suffer the consequences of others’ actions. It’s not fair, and I know I can’t be the only one to see that.” Her voice cracked here, the strain of keeping any more tears from falling making itself heard.

“I am friendless, isolated, sneered at. I can barely talk to any of my former friends without suffering an anxiety attack or mental breakdown. But apparently I don’t need your help. I can only imagine what kind of life-shattering events _every single one_ of your other students must be going through that they need you so much more than me.”

With that, she turned and marched out the door, set to inform her parents that shew was planning to transfer classes. Bustier, once she got over the shock of her student speaking to her in such a way, sighed and got out a discipline form. It was a shame, but Marinette would have to sit through detention for disrespecting a teacher, especially her primary teacher.

What neither noticed, however, was a certain Ladyblogger, hidden in the corner, who had seen the coming drama from the new class bully, and had started live-streaming to her blog, excited to reveal the bully’s true colors to all of Paris.


End file.
